


朝华熙拾

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

内容在下页  
点击下方Next Chapter→  
点击→


	2. Chapter 2

尚九熙迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，忍不住回手挡住眼前散漫的阳光。感官一点点回到身体上，他闻见卧室里还未消除的淫靡混乱的味道，不用刻意回想就能记起之前他做过什么。

尚九熙揭开被子，随手盖在搂着被子睡得人事不省的何九华身上，这才轻手轻脚地下床去卫生间。

何九华睡觉爱夹东西，被子枕头毛绒玩具来者不拒，倒是不夹尚九熙。刚热恋那会儿尚九熙还幼稚地把他玩具熊薅走把自己的腿塞给他，结果一晚上被何九华蹬醒五回，不得不放弃了过分亲昵的美好想法。

尚九熙朦胧着在卫生间放水，总觉得好像有什么不太对劲的地方。

什么不对劲……

洗手的时候他一照镜子，猛然反应过来：何九华不对劲！他刚露出来那一截后背线条流畅、白白净净，皮肉下骨骼起伏凹凸有致，美好得不像话。

可是怎么可能白白净净！——自己睡觉前干了什么自己可再清楚不过，那背上啃的咬的嘬的掐的就跟调色盘似的，何九华要是脱了衣服去警察局告他家暴，他当时就能被逮起来。

可是刚才尚九熙分明看见——

三步并作两步赶回卧室，尚九熙目瞪口呆地看着床上抱着被子一脸警惕的人。

是何九华吗？

——是的。

是尚九熙对象吗？

——这个、好像、还真不是。

干了。

床上的何九华留着贴头皮的寸头，桀骜冷峻，额上美人尖锐利如刀，一抬眼还带着些狠厉凶残的味道。要不是脸上未脱净的一丝稚气，活脱就一刚放出来的。

尚九熙张了两回嘴才找到自己的声音：“……何、何健？”

床上的人眉头一皱：“是你把我弄到这儿来的？”

……尚九熙脑子有点短路。

看情况床上的小家伙明显把自己当了假想敌，尚九熙怕过去叫人挠了，先开了手边的衣柜，翻出何九华常穿的一套衣服扔给他：“你先穿上衣服咱俩说话。”

尚九熙关上卧室门出去，手握在门把手上眼睛发直：这他娘的是——何九华二十来岁的样子！他不认识我——那就是何九华二十四之前——我……

脑子里乱七八糟嗡嗡作响了片刻，尚九熙终于想起最要命的事情来：完了，我后天有助演。

明天下午两点半的飞机……现在是……北京时间四点二十三分。

我能带屋里这个去演出吗？

就在这时手底下的门把手一动，何健推门出来跟他走了个脸对脸。

“大叔你他娘站这儿干嘛呢。”

尚九熙绝望地闭上眼睛。

很明显，不能。

还没等尚九熙一口气叹完，何健忽然扑上来一把薅住尚九熙的睡衣领子往前搡，右腿叉进尚九熙两腿之间往回勾他膝盖弯，看这架势是要直接把人给撂地下。

尚九熙其实是没反应过来的——他三十多年的人生里需要动手解决问题的次数屈指可数，更何况面前这个寸头小青年还顶着何九华的五官，更是没引起他的警惕。但没反应过来不代表他招架不来，尚九熙的身体先脑子一步做出反应，双臂一圈将少年何健紧紧揽在怀里。后续的攻击一下子消失在过分亲密的贴近里，尚九熙脚底下打了个绊，后背磕在墙上，但好歹是站稳了。

“你他妈变态！撒开我！”何健一提膝盖顶向尚九熙两腿之间，怎奈男性的本能反应远比他的攻击速度快，尚九熙两腿一夹钳制住了作乱的小野猫，双手顺着他身侧一捋，眼疾手快攥住了人两只手腕子：“我去…你可真行，你这儿报仇来了还是要债来了？”

何健没耳朵搭理他说的让人听不懂的俏皮话，单腿蹦着要挣开尚九熙的禁锢。可少年四肢纤长肩背单薄，挣不过成年人的压制，尚九熙教他带着跌跌撞撞差点又摔地下，也发了点狠劲，右手攥了他两只手腕子，腾出左手来扣了他一个脑瓜崩：“消停点吧你！——诶你怎么还咬人——”

好容易掰开在他身上磨牙的何健，尚九熙也教他闹了一身汗。听他被掐着嘴还满嘴大爷丫头的也窝火，抬手拧他胳膊把人往沙发上拽：“跟你好好说话不好使是不是？”

经过刚才的一番“友善”交流，两个人总算有了和平对话的机会。尚九熙揉着刚才被何健啃得生疼的肩膀叹气：“你说你现在十九岁？”

被脸朝下按住的少年人翻过身来，不服气地往沙发里蹭了蹭：“虚岁二十。”

……好好好你二十你二十。尚九熙嘴角闪过一点无奈笑意，绷了个认真的表情问道：“会说相声吗？”

何健锋利如刀的眼角竖起来：“你才说相声呢！”

尚九熙无辜眨眼。

跟一个老北京耍嘴皮子绝对不是什么好选择，尚九熙无奈地摇头，干脆拿出手机给何健看微博视频。

黑浴霸的大屏幕怼到面前，何健皱着眉头要躲，可扫了一眼就愣住了：“这人谁！”

视频里乖顺妹妹头的捧哏作势拦搭档的话头，嗓音一股子烟气透露着清亮的底色，字字清晰：“您也得介绍我呀，我也有我人类的名字呀。我的名字是——”

“何九华。”

视频内外的声音重合，在满场观众的起哄和喝彩里，何健猛然抬眼，对上尚九熙的眼神。

那眼神真诚而隐忍，蕴含着一整个宇宙。而这个宇宙属于一个叫何九华的人。

“长得像的人多了，你凭儿么说我是你搭档。”

“你叫何健——何九华是艺名。你是北京人，生日是1987年3月4号，中国传媒大学播音本科班07届……”

“我不认识你。”何健冲口截断尚九熙的话，身子往沙发里一窝，一只脚抬起来踩在沙发上，一副混不吝的样子。

他脚腕上没有小火箭。尚九熙瞳孔无意识地一缩，低头拿起手机，把手机锁屏推给他看。

“今天是2019年10月5号。”

“你放——”

不知怎的，对上尚九熙的眼神他就莫名泄气。何健双手环抱在胸前，拿下巴对着尚九熙：“你说我就信？”

尚九熙收起手机，盯着他看了两眼，忽然问：“饿不饿？”

“啥？”

没理会何健的质疑，尚九熙站起来换衣服：“带你吃饭去。”

泛着丝丝凉意的沙拉鲜艳清爽拌着香软蛋绒，端上来时还在滋滋作响的巴伐利亚白肠被刀刃一碰就就要爆开，战斧牛排嚣张地堆着满盘诱人的色泽切开露出多汁的粉色。三层甜品塔琳琅满目地摆着鲜艳绵软的甜点，椰浆蛋糕仿佛一碰就会流出醇厚甜蜜，草莓煎饼上一颗颗果肉暗示着清爽不单调的酸甜，肉桂多拿滋甜蜜的香气里泛着极有层次感的微微苦辛。

侍者打开菠萝杯为他们斟上馥郁可口的果酒，尚九熙点头致谢，把何健面前的酒杯往旁边挪开，拈起小杯的百香果蛋白霜递给他：“这个甜。每次来你都点这个。”

满桌的美食都没能吸引人的目光。何健直勾勾地盯着窗外，目光里全是过于震惊而产生的空茫。

“那是……‘大裤衩’？！”

说的是窗外的中央电视台总部大楼。因为主楼与配楼以悬臂相连而被亲切地称为“大裤衩。”

尚九熙顺着他的目光往外看，点了点头：“是啊。诶我记得07年的时候已经建成这样了啊。”

“没有。建成还早着呢。”何健嘟哝着，“07年刚合龙，我特意去工地看来着。”

“啊。”尚九熙一拍脑袋，“你一说我想起来了，我大二的时候它工地着火，之后又建了好几年才盖完。”他迎着何健的目光笑，“我也07的，咱俩一届。”

何健像被刺了一下似的转过了眼：“内个是啥？”

“中国尊。中信集团总部大楼，现在的北京第一高楼。”尚九熙偏过头去看那高耸入云、线条优美的蓝灰色建筑，“今年刚建成。”

若一直生活在北京，其实不会留意这座古老城市身上每天都在发生的变化。千万来自不同地区的人汇聚在这座城市里，成为这颗古老又富有生命力的心脏的血液，在它有力的搏动中按部就班地贡献自己的劳动与心智。这座城市包容着每一个人，无论你狼狈奔波还是试图扎根；这座城市催促着每一个人，无论你血脉相连抑或匆匆路过。

如果眼睛一眨，就从2007年的北京掉到2019年的北京——你才会发现这座城市的生长让人感到何样的陌生，毫无声息地消失的时光又会让人感到多么深刻的、被时代抛弃的恐惧。

何健看着窗外陌生又熟悉的景象，怔怔失语。

尚九熙带着有些失魂落魄的人回家。吃饱了的少年人没了咄咄逼人的凶戾，低头跟着他走，拿脚尖勾路上的石子。尚九熙几次想伸手呼噜一把何健的寸头脑壳，又觉得不大好。

这是何健，不是何九华。

尚九熙觉得自己有点想念何九华了，那个人会没骨头一样往他身上挂，会用沙软的嗓儿混着鼻音跟他撒娇，一道菜吃两口就塞不下非要让他给吃完。在家换衣服的时候故意在他面前抬胳膊弯腰，被他忍无可忍地掐住的时候就一脸无辜地眨眨眼；进门出门老爱勾着他索吻，挨他一个又一个无奈又纵容的吻之后还会嘻嘻地冲他笑。

何九华，何九华，你在哪儿呢。

两人走进电梯，何健忽然凑近尚九熙：“诶。”

尚九熙吓了一跳，往后缩了一下看着何健。少年人生的真是好，与何九华一般无二的眉眼没有何九华缠绵的笑纹，相反总是眯着一股子粼粼作闪的匪气，眼底的狡猾倒是如出一辙，却因为少年人的故作老成的青涩有些引人发笑。

“你想让你搭档回来，是不是？”

尚九熙毫不犹豫地点头：“是。后天我俩得演出，我没他不行。”

何健似乎被他直白的一句“没他不行”给镇住了，看着他眨了两下眼要说什么，这时候电梯叮的一声到了。

何健站在玄关，看着尚九熙往里走的背影。

尚九熙说他三十二了，可他不是何健心里三十二的模样。何健想着，三十二，应该是孩子会打酱油的年纪了。可尚九熙自己看起来分明像个孩子。说话的时候端正又沉稳，可话音儿是软的，让人想放轻了声音答他。笑起来无忧无虑的，右边嘴角下有个小小的笑涡，可不笑的时候又好像藏了很多很认真的心事。

尚九熙，尚九熙。这个名字在何健嘴里轱辘了一圈，分明没出声，却已经觉得舌头尖发麻。

何健突然问：“诶，咱俩不只是搭档吧？”

尚九熙的背影顿了一下，转过来看他。何健不由自主地站直了身子。

“不只是搭档。”尚九熙的表情里带了一点掩饰不住的温柔，“何九华是我的爱人。”

他很温和地看着何健：“我们在一起快四年了。前面没跟你说是怕你接受不了——”

“我接受得了。”一股子热气从后脊梁骨冲进脑子里，何健截口道，“我知道我喜欢男人。”

“噢。”尚九熙笑，“那就好。”

何健不知怎的有点恼火，也许是因为尚九熙一直惦记的是何九华，也许是因为尚九熙太过于理所当然的语气：“那有什么好的？”

尚九熙有点惊讶地看了一眼忽然生气的何健，认认真真地解释道：“你喜欢男人——将来有一天你会喜欢我。我觉得特别好。”

将来喜欢你？

何健看着他想，我怎么觉得我有点等不及。

何健揪着个小企鹅玩偶在客厅研究他俩的合影，尚九熙从卧室探出头来喊他：“你要不要睡一觉？”

何健警惕地抓了个相框在手里，往后退了一步：“睡什么觉？”

尚九熙挠了挠头：“我这不，想着，你是睡觉的时候过来的，会不会睡一觉就能回去了？”

“……啊。”何健低头，说不上心里松了一口气之后泛上来的是什么滋味，“你就这么盼着我走啊。”

他这点小别扭在尚九熙面前简直就是白纸黑字一般清楚。尚九熙终于还是没忍住过去摸了摸他的脑袋：“你要是留下我天天带你吃饭都行，但你没法儿给我捧哏啊。”

何健僵了脖子没敢动，等尚九熙收回手才低声来了句：“我能学。”

“不赶趟啊小孩儿，”尚九熙瞧着他笑，“何九华遇见我的时候都学了三年相声了。”

何健爬进了属于他们俩的被窝，自言自语似的说道：“我下次遇见你的时候都学了三年相声了。”

注意再翻页 点击→


	3. Chapter 3

一觉醒来，夜色已沉。

我还在尚九熙家里。何健不知道是失落还是窃喜，只觉得自己心口撞得发疼。

虚掩的卧室门一动，尚九熙走了进来。

何健目不转睛地看着他，任由尚九熙眼里的失望扎得自己万箭穿心。

“何九华没回来，你是不是挺失望的。”

尚九熙叹了口气坐在了床沿：“明天有演出，我一个说相声的把搭档弄丢了。我这不叫失望，我直接绝望吧。”

“那怎么办。”

“我得跟公司请假，求个师兄弟替我。观众那边还得交代一声……”尚九熙摸出手机，随即手腕被一把攥住。

何健从背后凑近他：“咱还得再试试。”

“什么？”

“我变过来之前，除了睡觉还干了什么？”

“变过来之前，还干了什么？”

尚九熙眼神开始四处乱飘。

干了什么？自己请了两天假办点私事没跟何九华提前商量，何九华转头在台上就跟师弟说了好些不清不楚的话。等他从机场回到家扑住了床上的人，一个有意撩火，一个假装吃醋，天雷勾动地火两个加起来六十多岁的人白日宣淫纵欲无度，何九华叫他绑着手玩儿得下不了床，到最后绞紧了后穴抖着身子射不出东西来，被尚九熙掰着腿顶到最深处硬是让他哭喊着失了禁。

他应该怎么告诉十九岁的何健呢？“我昨晚上把你操尿了。”

这小混不吝能抄起家里的原木板凳给自己开个瓢。

尚九熙不知道自己顾左右而言他的样子有多可爱，可何九华不管是三十二还是十九都喜欢看他红的滴血的耳廓。少年人不知天高地厚，凑上来按着他肩膀吹了口气：“不就是干……两口子干的事儿么。”

尚九熙的眼睛瞪起来：“你小小年纪……”

“哎呀尚九熙！”何健双手揪了他的领子把他扽向自己，“我早成年了，吃过见过。”

尚九熙本来想说“你吃过个屁”，可是下一瞬间就被一双莽撞的嘴唇把话磕了回去。

还好没说，不然我成了那个了。

小孩子明显不会接吻，两排牙齿笨拙地啃咬着尚九熙的唇，倒让尚九熙想起来他第一次去磕何九华的样子——三年前，还是四年前？

也不是很久，怎么仿佛已经过了一生？

这个念头让尚九熙心里发紧，他好像第一次这么真实地感觉到，他对何九华的占有太少。

现在何健就在自己怀中，生涩地吻着——啃着自己，一双挑衅的眸子勾着人。

十九岁的何九华，十九岁的何九华。

尚九熙微微垂下眼睛，伸手把人嵌在怀里，像抓住拼图缺少的一块。他一手扣着何健颈后让他别贴太紧，一手往下顺着脊梁虚虚搁在了尾骨往下——这里能给人一种似有若无的邀请，每次吻到后来何九华都哼唧着把自己往他手心里蹭。

柔软的舌轻轻地垫在何健的牙齿之间，被少年如获至宝地吮吸。舌尖悄悄退缩，勾着何健伸了舌去追逐，又被抵着舌尖轻柔地推回来。纠缠，吮吸，舔噬，少年的神志不知迷失在在哪一个瞬间，在他怀里被吻得发抖，两条胳膊勾着他的肩膀才勉强挂住自己。

尚九熙八风不动地把口舌做为唯一的战场，轻易地让何健溃不成军。怀中人的桃花眼蓄了水光，在他怀里扭着身子，挺翘的臀向上去蹭他克制的手。

臀瓣拱在手心的瞬间，尚九熙轻笑着松开唇舌，让何九华恢复窒息了太久的呼吸。尚九熙把怀中人压进床里，手上用力让人贴在自己身上，隔着薄薄的衣裳，灼热的硬挺贴在了一起。

“吃过见过？”尚九熙轻笑着问。

少年人呼吸还没平复，睁着水光朦胧的眸子不知死活地答：“比你粗的吃过，比你大的见过！”

“嘴挺硬。”尚九熙沉着眼睛笑，手顺着内裤边缘滑进去，握了满手软肉，色情地抓握了两下，就听见怀中人压在喉咙里的哼唧声。深吻的余韵还蔓延在身上，何健的呼吸都是抖的，咬着嘴唇不知道在忍些什么。

尚九熙的手放过了毫无准备的后面，转而圈住了前面已经挺立的性器。被陌生的手圈紧的瞬间何健就忍不住一抖。虎口箍住根部向上抵弄，又一路滑下来直至带茧的掌心包覆龟头，娇嫩敏感的地方被直接蹭过，换来少年人发哽的呻吟。

十九岁的嗓儿清冽里带着绵，叫人捋顺了就低低地呼气，被指间薄茧刮过时就闷声儿地喘，尚九熙的手上下套弄了几个来回，手底下的人就哼唧着往他手里耸着身子。尚九熙另一只手也伸过去，托着柔软囊袋攥着揉捏，听着耳边一把嫩嗓逐渐带了控制不住的哭音，拇指和食指捏住马眼轻轻一掐。陌生的快感裹挟而至，何健身子一抖，射了尚九熙满手。

尚九熙轻笑着亲亲何健迷乱的眼，起身扯了床头的纸巾擦手，随即俯下身看着他：“还要不要？”

尚九熙额角沁了细汗，眼神却清明得不染欲念。刚经历高潮的人不知怎的便觉得委屈起来，胡乱地伸手去扯尚九熙的衣服：“你别他妈废话！有本事你直接来！……不要这个……”

扔掉纸巾顺手就抄起了床头柜上的润滑，尚九熙挺身配合着让他脱了裤子，语气里带了点诱哄：“那要什么呀？”

语气分明是年长者的包容，却又仿佛是驾轻就熟的撒娇。何健对尚九熙软下去的尾音毫无抵抗力，锋利的眼角染了不知所措的绯色，从牙缝里往外挤着字儿：“我他妈要你。”

挂在胯骨上的内裤几乎兜不住里边勃发的东西，尚九熙的呼吸沉了。这痞的横的混不讲理的十九岁的何健，是他本该素未谋面的小小恋人。

尚九熙的心从来不好打开，装进去一个何九华之后就更没有位置放下别的，他甚至不清楚自己该把这个小恋人放在自己心里的哪个地方。绯色氤氲的眼眸是熟悉的，眨掉泪意逞强看着他的眼神却陌生得扎手。

尚九熙的吻落在那双倔强的眼睛上，手掌张开顺着少年的腰侧摩挲。何健抓着他胳膊，不得章法地想去亲尚九熙的下巴和脖子。

还有点可爱。

尚九熙勾了嘴角，拇指按在何健的乳首，微微用力一捻就按得人身子一僵。少年人肩背瘦削，胸口上一层薄薄皮肉细腻得近乎脆弱；乳尖是平的，不像日后总被捻弄嘬玩带来的圆涨，指腹按在上面能抵住发硬的乳核。

何健在他手底下僵着身子躲，男性的乳首不算敏感，只是尚九熙的手落在身上就像点火；转着圈儿的揉按让他发颤，好像自己身体里有什么东西要生长出来呼应这份细致耕耘。紧接着唇舌落下去轻柔地吮吻，舌尖上下扫弄着乳尖上细小的缝隙磨来磨去。

何健觉得被褥开始潮热起来，其实是他整个人开始变得湿润，在尚九熙的手心和口腔里溶化；旁的触感都不再真实，只有胸口的酸麻的吮吸直接在神经上点了一串炸裂的电火花，还有身后……

感觉到身后的进犯时已经太迟，尚九熙沾湿的指尖已经按住了紧紧闭合的入口，指腹细细地按着周围的褶皱。从未被这般触碰的地方不受控制地收缩着，一下下箍住探入的指尖，何健不知道尚九熙到底要干什么，只知道这时候叫停已经太晚；身上的痛痒和压迫太过复杂，何健分不清自己究竟是紧张的幻痛还是真的被打开的不适，小口喘着气喊他：“你轻点……”

尚九熙安抚地亲亲他的颈侧，带着一点笑意吹他的耳朵：“叫哥哥，哥哥对你好。”

“去你——呃啊——去你妈的，”何健的声音被高高低低的呻吟磨得发哑，“我是、我是你哥哥。”

尚九熙把脸埋在他颈侧轻声地笑，恭恭敬敬地应声：“哥哥。好哥哥，哥你疼疼我——”

何健被他一声哥哥叫得身子骨发酥，小腹酸坠着发紧，身子失守叫尚九熙伸进了两个指节，不由得低低呜咽出声。一根手指足够了，尚九熙借着指尖的润滑轻轻地刮着肠壁，感受到手底下软热的穴肉推挤着手指，间或因为不受控制的抽搐箍紧一下。

何健从没想过自己的身体还能被用这样的方式入侵，难受是难受的，可是更让人无法忍受的是细微动作里带来的奇怪的麻与痒，让他有种失控的不安。

尚九熙用唇舌去打开他不知不觉咬紧的牙关。寸头的何健皱着眉的样子总像是要跟人茬架，可实际上被人压在身子底下的时候，用手勾着就能让他发出情色的呜咽的呻吟。尚九熙舌头勾着他上颚逼着他转移注意力，放缓了动作去揉按那个熟悉的隐秘地方。

一声甜腻的呻吟冲口而出，尚九熙及时地压住了像离岸之鱼般弹起来的人，加了一根手指进去毫不留情地碾着那要命的一点。何健的呻吟破了音，青涩的嫩软的声音呜咽得可怜，脚趾绷起在床上胡乱地蹬着。

尚九熙压着他不许他乱动，刻意的用自己的小腹去磨何健重新挺立起来的性器，听着人的呼吸在过分直给的指交中越喘越紧。前列腺液顺着前方的小孔渗了出来，黏糊糊地抹在尚九熙的纯棉T恤上，布料拭干又摩擦着敏感的头部，让人猝不及防地一抖。这样混乱的折磨对于十九岁的少年人来说有些太过了，何健爽到眼前发白腿根儿打哆嗦，喉咙里的呻吟破碎的只剩下嗯嗯啊啊的叫床声。

表面青涩，咬开了竟还是熟悉的甜。

尚九熙的手退出些许。高潮固然有助于把人打开，但射的太多难免会伤了小孩儿的身子。他才十九岁。尚九熙提醒着自己，这是十九岁的何健——

这么想着，第三根手指送进了未经人事的甬道。

在濒临高潮的边缘被甩下来让人头晕脑胀，只是全无经验的少年郎不知道该责怪谁，无意识地挺着腰再去迎合尚九熙的手，却找不到刚才销魂的快感，难受得去抓尚九熙的衣襟：“你摸摸我…那儿……”

尚九熙牵着他的手往下按：“拿这个摸摸你行不行？”攥着少年瑟缩的手不让他放，“这个好用，给你堵住了往里边插，顶一下你就叫一声儿……”

何健被他下流的话臊得睁不开眼，转了头喃喃地说：“不行……太大了……”

可不是太大了，深色的头部从内裤边缘探出来，隔着布料都握不住的烫手，何健混乱地摇着头，把脸往枕头里埋不肯看他。身上人就顺势捉住了他的腰给他翻了身，何健脸埋在枕头里，腰被悬空掐起来跪趴在床上。

对于第一次的人来说，这个姿势过于羞耻毫无安全感，何健勉强支起身子，就感觉到臀后灼热的靠近，吓得往前爬了一步：“不行、不……你别……”

尚九熙勾手把人拖回来，何健挺翘的屁股在他胯骨上一撞，炙热凶器就嵌进臀缝中间，烫的人一哆嗦。十九岁的何健比尚九熙见过的任何时候都还要瘦削，身上是男生长个儿抽条儿时候特有的纤细，只有屁股上攒了两瓣好肉，落在尚九熙手里挨着色情的揉。

尚九熙俯下身子去亲他颈后，好声好气地哄着：“乖，很舒服的。”

被打开的后穴口分外敏感，能感觉得到那根东西上下的摩擦，何健想着自己握着的那根，只怕是插进来就要把自己捅坏，手软得几乎撑不住自己，话音儿里带了哭腔：“太大了……你、你弄死我……”

尚九熙脑子嗡地一声，恨恨地在他后颈上咬了一口，为着这小东西无意识勾起了自己隐秘的施虐欲。他双手用力把人自背后抄进怀里，让他坐在自己腿上。何健的双腿早撑不住自个儿，被尚九熙轻而易举地分开在两侧，扩张过的后穴随着张开的腿变得空虚。何健难耐地抓着尚九熙的胳膊，在他怀里扭着身子：“……你别、你别弄我了，我用手行不行？”

“用手？”尚九熙手探下去揉搓何健的阴茎，“用手不行，用嘴可以考虑。你摸没摸过自己的脑袋？毛刺刺的扎手……我想按着你的脑袋按在我腿中间，插你的嘴……”尚九熙低声地笑，“何健。你听硬了。”

“你放屁、我是，”少年人的声音里带着哭腔，“我是想操你，想硬的……你别啊……”

趁着他嘴硬的功夫，尚九熙扶着自己的性器抵进了何健的身子。前面的阴茎被人攥着，何健躲都没法躲，只能任由那根滚烫的东西一寸寸深入。

太大了。何健连呼吸都绷住了，小穴因为恐惧而抽搐着绞紧，穴口紧紧地箍着胀大的龟头，又涨又疼。何健挣扎着要从尚九熙怀里逃出去，呜咽着胡乱地抓着身前的床单：“疼、疼，尚九熙！九熙、哥，哥，我错了……”

尚九熙被他叫得太阳穴乱跳，强忍着一插到底的欲望，胳膊用力把人圈在自己胸口：“宝儿，不怕啊，不怕，你低头看看，你看看哥在这儿呢……”

何健像被催眠了一样低头去看自己的下身，分得大开的两条腿架在尚九熙的膝盖两侧，自己的性器因为疼痛微微萎靡，衬得身子底下那一根更加的粗长。何健吓得又闭上了眼，可那一幕已经印在脑海中：撑圆的后穴被插得陷了进去，那根凶器还有那么长一截露在外面，全进去……只怕自己会像一张宣纸一样教人给捅穿了……

看人还是害怕得直哆嗦，尚九熙只好握着他的手往下摸，放缓了声音哄着他：“来，自己摸摸，是不是吃进去了？”

何健的手被握着去触碰两个人的结合处，被撑圆的穴口敏感的一碰一哆嗦。尚九熙轻轻地顶弄着，性器蹭过何健的手指往里送，已经充分扩张的后穴被插出了黏腻的水声。何健低头看着尚九熙一点点没入自己的身体，不由自主地捧着自己的小腹：“进、进去了……”

尚九熙亲昵地蹭蹭他耳后：“不疼，对不对？我宝儿真乖。”

何健直勾勾地看着两个人紧密结合的地方，尚九熙一下下浅浅地送着身子，性器深深地楔进臀瓣中间，被挤出来的润滑黏腻地蹭在粗长的性器上，水淋淋的挤在两个人的结合处。何健急促地呼吸着，似乎不敢相信自己真的能被那么大的东西插进来。

尚九熙抬手勾着何健的脖子让他转过来接吻：“别看了。感受。”

感受什么？何健迷迷糊糊地沉浸在尚九熙掠夺式的吻中，猛地被后穴加快速度的进攻干得呻吟出声。粗长的性器尽根没入紧致的肠道，被撑满的酸胀中带着销魂的快意，随着尚九熙的挺弄一浪又一浪狠狠拍在灵魂深处。何健坐不住自己的身体，想靠着尚九熙勾在他脖子上的手挂住自己，细软无力的手扒着尚九熙的胳膊，挠出一道道浅浅的印子。

尚九熙的手臂紧了又紧，无奈怀里生涩的人一下子叫他操成了一滩水，拢都拢不住。他干脆把人脸朝下放在床上，双手提起何健精瘦的腰。手软脚软的人活像一只猫，只双手挨着的地方能被拎起来，旁的地方都软绵绵的往下滑，全靠着腰上的手和后穴里的性器撑着身子。

尚九熙握着人的腰往自己胯下按，挺着腰狠狠地尽根没入，初尝人事的甬道很快被操得嫣红，拔出时能看到一点深粉的媚肉，又随着肏干被顶得更深。说是初次，可这具身体尚九熙依旧熟悉的要命，硬翘的肉刃次次碾着销魂的那一点送进去，换来身下人越发剧烈的哭吟。

两瓣臀尖被撞得通红，用手一按就是一个哆嗦，前边的性器已经淋淋漓漓地滴着前液，后穴还在痉挛着收缩挽留着兴风作浪的凶器，过载的快感让他找不到自己的理智。何健不知什么时候不受控制地眼泪淌了一脸，在床单上都蹭不干净，看起来可怜兮兮的。尚九熙压下身子去，喘息着问他：“爽不爽，哥？我干的你爽不爽？”

何健早就被操深了、操透了，身体正中央传来的快感让他无暇他顾，只能哆哆嗦嗦地迎着尚九熙的肏干，胡乱地点着头。尚九熙叼着他蝴蝶骨上薄薄的皮肉嘬了一口，满意地夸了一句“真乖”。

少年在过度激烈的性事中耗尽体力，沉沉地睡去。尚九熙坐在床边看着他俊秀眉眼，无声地笑了笑，随即苦恼地挠起了头。

要抱着人去清理吗？尚九熙犹豫片刻，起身去浴室。简单地冲洗了一下自己，翻了浣肠液和注射器出来。

清理床单总比抱着个大活人洗澡要轻松吧……

尚九熙站住了脚。

床上的人翻了个身，长手长脚抱住了被子。蘑菇头在被褥间拱得乱七八糟，露出紧闭的眼和低垂的睫毛。

尚九熙忽然笑了起来，内心里饱胀地充斥着柔情万种的喜悦。他猛地合身扑了上去，一口亲在床上人的脸颊上，随即是一连串攻城略地的深吻。

何九华一巴掌推在他脸上：“让不让人睡觉了你！”

尚九熙不用照镜子也知道自己笑得有多傻，可他不在意——这是何九华，他的何九华在这儿呢。尚九熙抓着何九华推在他脸上的手，使劲儿亲了一口，凑上去问：“宝儿你怎么样，有哪儿不舒服吗？”

何九华迷迷糊糊地睁开眼瞧着他，确认尚九熙不是在开玩笑：“你废话，我能舒服才怪呢……操尚九熙你干什么？”

尚九熙顺着何九华的目光往后看：床边上搁着他拿过来的注射器和浣肠液。

“不是哥，你听我解释……”

“你丫牲口吧！”

“是这样的，我刚见到十九岁的你了……”

“滚出去！”


End file.
